The Great Diary Hunt
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (Complete)Daniel goes into Sam's lab and finds her Diary in her desk. Daniel tells Jack what sam said about him and when Sam finds the diary missing the hunt for her diary begins. (Spinoff of Sam's Dear Diary chapter 6) Please read and review Complete
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I was bored so i came up with this little story. This story is about what happened when Daniel found Sam's Diary and told Jack what Sma thought about him. (Jack) Hope you like it. **

Jack walked the into Daniel's office and said, "Danny, you want to come fishing with me and Sam tomorrow?" Jack walked over to a shelf that had many priceless items and picked up one that looked like a rock and played catch with it. "No, I'm very buys trying to translate this text." Daniel looked up and saw Jack playing catch with the rock. He walked over to Jack and took it from him. "Jack please don't play with these. They aren't toys. Wait, did you say Sam was going with you?" "Yep. She's not doing anything. So, you still to busy?"

"Yep but I do have something to tell you." Daniel said walking over to the open do and making sure no one was coming, he shut the door and turned to Jack. "Okay, must be some news if you shut the door." Jack replied to Daniel's action.

"Sam likes you" Daniel said hopping that Jack would read between the lines and understand what he just said.

"Of course she does. Everyone likes me. I'm..." Jack stopped when Daniel started to shack his head.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that she likes you in the way that she wants to be your girlfriend."

"How do you know this?" Jack asked curiously.

"I read her diary."

"You read her diary?" Jack said, "Sam keeps a Diary?"

"Yep and I've still got it. She came after me when I first got it and took it away but I went back into her lab and found it and took it. She hasn't written any more than what she all ready had but I thought it would be fun to hid it from her for a while." Daniel said with a big smile on his face.

"Danny you know that's invading her privacy."

"She wrote about you in just about every entry."

"Where is it?"

**Tell me what you think. I know it's short but I thought that was a good place to stop this chapter. **

****


	2. Sam's Lab

"Sam, I'm taking Cassandra out for pizza would you like to join us?" Janet asked walking into her best friend's lab, which was a mess at the moment. "Sam, you all right? Your lab is a mess, I didn't think you were one to let your lab get this messy."

"Normally, I'm not." Sam said getting out from underneath her desk. "Janet, have you seen my D-i-a-r-y. I can't fin it anywhere and as you can see I've looked everywhere."

"Sorry, Sam I can' say that I've seen it. Where was the last place you had it?"

"I put it in my desk and ......"

"What?" Janet said when Sam didn't finish her sentence.

"The key, it's gone." Sam said going over to a book, opening it and not finding what she wanted.

"What key?"

"The key that unlocks the drawer that I have my diary in is missing. I keep it in this book on wormholes so that no one knows where it is and apparently someone has been in here and has taken my diary."

"Can't you just start a new one?"

"It had stuff in there about the Colonel that I have only told you and something's I haven't told you. If General Hammond gets word. No forget about the General, I can deal with him but what if the Colonel finds it or is told what I wrote."

"All right Sam cal down. We'll find it. Who was the last person who tried to steal your diary?"

"Daniel. I caught him writing in my diary but I took it away and told him not to tell the Colonel anything about what he had read."

"He must have come back, found the key and taken the diary." Janet said figuring out what had happened. Sam nodded and ran out into the hall way looking for Daniel.

**Tell me what you think. I know this chapter is kind of boring but it's all going to be worth it in chapter three. Trust me.**


	3. Mess Hall Maddness

**A/N: I know chapter two was a bit boring becasue you all ready knew who had Sam's diary. Well, I've made up for it in this chapter. Hpe you enjoy**

Sam went into the mess hall ad found Daniel eating blue jello and reading the news paper. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him after getting so blue jello herself. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" He said not taking his eyes off of the newspaper. "Oh, I think you know what's up." Sam said as she took a spoon full of jello and aimed it at Daniel's head. Daniel looked at Sam and said, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me where it is or I'll fire." Sam said in a dead serious tone.

"Sam, I haven't the slightest idea what IT is. If you would tell me....."

Sam shot the jello at Daniel and hit him in the left eye. Everyone who was in the mess hall at the time, looked at Sam and Daniel and left the room because they didn't want to get caught in the middle of the jello war that was about to happen.

"Why'd you do that?" Daniel asked when he had whipped his face off and had his own spoon of jello aimed at Sam.

"You know what it is and where it is and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know." Sam said reloading her spoon and looking at Daniel's spoon, fully loaded.

"Sam, I don't know what...." Daniel was hit in the face again. This time Daniel didn't even wait for Sam to reload. Instead he fired but she caught it in her mouth. "That's not fair!" Daniel exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"I was an expert jello catcher in high school. My girl friends and I would sit around for hours on end at slumber parts and see who could catch the most jello in there mouths. I always won and you can tell. But enough talk. It's war time."

Sam picked up the rest of her jello with her right hand and threw it and Daniel, who did the same thing in return. There was still food on the surrounding tables that they used for ammo. Sam put a table down, on its side so that she could hide behind it and Daniel did the same. Sam's ammo consisted of red, blue and orange jello, mash potatoes, ketchup, and mustered. Daniel's ammo consisted of mashed potatoes, spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, fries, and hamburgers. Sam threw the mashed potatoes first and hit Daniel's hair.

Sam returned fire with a jello, potato, ketchup bomb and missed Daniel completely. Daniel came back with a hamburger, spaghetti and spaghetti sauce bullet and hit Sam in the chest when she came up a third time to hit him with jello and hit him in the neck. He never realized how good of an arm she had until that moment.

The two went on like this for an hour or so and then General Hammond walked in and Sam was down behind her table came up and threw a jello mash ketchup surprise meant for Daniel but hit General Hammond instead. He whipped his face off and said, "Major, my office now."

"Yes sir." Sam said as she got up and tried to brush herself off before following the General. "Oh someone's in trouble." Daniel said from behind his table.

"Yeah and someone's going to be dead if he doesn't shut up." Sam said and headed for Hammond's office.

**Tell me what you think. I know the whole food fight was rather short and kind of stupid but I felt like putting it in there. **


	4. The Afterwards

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter four**

Daniel walked into his office and found Jack waiting for him. Jack looked at Daniel from head to toe and said, "Let me take a guess, Sam?" Jack walked over to Daniel who stood in the door way. "Sam." Daniel agreed. He came into the room, found a towel and whipped his face off. "So what happened?" Jack asked, "Or do I not want to know?" "Well, Sam came into the mess hall and sat down in front of me with a thing of jello. I presumed it was to eat but she told me that if I didn't tell here were it was then she would throw jello at me. I began to tell her that I didn't know what she was talking about." "She fired on you in mid sentence and I'm guessing IT is her diary?" "Yeah."  
"Come one Danny why don't you give it back to her? She clearly knows that it's gone or she wouldn't have come in there throwing jello all over the place."

"I don't know, Jack. This has been sort of fun."

"Yeah and it can end with you having fun or it can end with your head coming off, if I know Sam and believe me I know Sam. Where is Carter anyway?"

"She kind of got caught by General Hammond."

"What?"

"He walked into the mess hall, she didn't know and she threw jello mash potato surprise, meant for me but hit Hammond instead. She's talking with him now."

"She got in trouble but you didn't?"

"I'm a civilian. Hammond can't court marshal me or anything."

"True but I have something better."

"Major would you care to explain yourself?" Hammond asked sitting behind his desk. Sam stood with her head bowed and said, "Sir, Daniel took something of mine and would really like it back before anyone in particular gets a hold of it."

Hammond got up and shut the door and said, "Off the record." And then sat back down. "Daniel took my diary and I have written somethings that

I don't want Colonel O'Neill finding out about."

There was a knock at the door, Hammond said, "Come in." The door opened and a very messy Daniel and a clean Jack walked in. "It's kind of too late for that Sam." Daniel said trying not to look Sam in the face. "I can't believe you Daniel. I thought you were my friend and I thought I could trust you but I guess not." Sam, with tears in her eyes turned to Hammond and said, "Sir may I be excused?" "You may." Sam nodded a good bye and ran out the door. Jack could only figure it was to go talk to Janet or cry in her lab. Man he hated to see her cry. "Jack, is there something I can do for you?" Hammond said bringing Jack out of his day dream. "Yes, Sir. I would like to take Daniel and Carter on a little trip." "What kind of trip?" Hammond and Daniel asked at the same time. "Fishing to be exact and Daniel don't roll your eyes at me. You're the one who got yourself into this mess. I'm only providing a punishment." "Colonel, that sounds like a good idea. I want you to use this time to help Daniel regain Major Carter's trust and Daniel I want you to give back what ever you took from her and promise me you wont do it again." "Yes, sir." Daniel said. "Dismissed." Hammond said and Jack and Daniel left the room to go find Sam.


	5. The day on the Lake

**A/N This is the last chapter and I hope every one likes it.**

"Carter, relax and enjoy the view." Jack said leaning back into his chair and setting his feet on the cooler that contained the beer. Sam had been tense the entire trip down. Jack could only guess it was because Daniel was with them and she was still mad at him and she had every right to be but she also had every right to enjoy herself. The whole trip down to the lake, Carter and Daniel hadn't said two words to each other and no one was talking now either. Well, Jack was determined to make that stop. "Daniel tell Carter some good things about her."

"Why?" Daniel asked. His back was turned to Sam and her's to his.

"Just do it. We are going to get this settled right now. I hate acquired silence. Daniel, say something nice to Sam."

"Sam you have nice blonde hair."

"Daniel, that's not what I meant but Sam your turn."

"You know how to speak 23 different languages." Sam said still not facing Daniel.

"That's a fact, Sam, no something nice." Jack said as he went to cast his line into the lake.

"I wasn't finished, thank you very much. Anyway, your ability to do that has saved our butts on more than on occasion and I guess thank you."

"See, we're making progress." Jack said, "Danny, your turn." Jack said as he reeled the line in, thinking he had caught something.

"You did look nice in that dress on Simarka." Daniel said turning around to look at Sam but she still had her back to him. Jack finally, reeled his line n thinking he caught a big fish but when he pulled it out of the water, he had caught a tire. He sighed and threw it over his shoulder and tried again.

"I hated that dress and I hated you for suggesting that I should wear it." Sam said turning around to look at Daniel.

"I know but hey, that was the only time I was going to see you in a dress anyway."

"Daniel Jackson, I can't believe you just said that."

"What, what did he say?" Jack said. He had been tuned out of the conversation when he thought he had gotten something. Sam turned back to Jack and Said, "He said that the only time he was going to see me in a dress was when we were on simarka."

"Well, you did look pretty hot in it." Jack said with a smile as he threw his line back into the water. Sam shook her head and then had and evil smile on her face, when she turned to Daniel. "Sam, you okay? Why you looking at me like that?" Daniel said as he tried to back up but there was no more dock to move to but it didn't matter because Sam pushed Daniel into the Lake.

"What you do that for?" Daniel asked as he stood up in the shallow end of the Lake

"Well, first of all you wrote in my diary, second you read my diary, not only to yourself but to Jack as well and third you hid it from me."

Jack noticed how Sam had called him 'Jack' instead of 'Colonel'. He guessed being on the lake alone with him and Daniel made her more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was just having a little fun."

"But at her expense." Jack said defending Sam as he usually did.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm very sorry. Can we be friends again?" Daniel asked Sam. As Sam pondered this, Jack put his arms around her and launched them off of the dock with his feet. The landed in the deeper part of the water, so Daniel swam out to them. When he got there he saw Sam and Jack kissing. Jack must have seen Daniel coming because he stoped kissing Carter and said to Daniel, "You say one word about this, I will send you to the worst planet we have com across."

"I wasn't planning on it, Jack. Sam can we still be friends?" Daniel asked again.

"Yes, we can still be friends." Sam said as she splashed Daniel and he splashed her back and then Jack joined in on the fun. Thus ends the story of the Great Diary Hunt.

**Tell me what you thought. If you have ideas on how I could have ended it tell me.**


End file.
